On The Wing
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Natsume merindukan sosok seorang malaikat manis memiliki sayap di atas punggungnya. Dialah gadis berambut cokelat seperti matahari. Apakah mereka akan bertemu hanya dengan waktu sesingkat ini? Cerita agak tidak memiliki kejelasan dan terlalu... jika kalian mau membacanya. Silakan! #17


**On The Wing**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana

**.o.O.o.**

Tempat nan indah dengan sebuah pemandangan tidak terbayangkan membuat beberapa banyak sahabat berlari bekerjaran di hamparan rumput yang luas. Sesuatu yang tidak diungkapkan saat pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun tengah bersandar di rumput dengan mengangkat satu kaki dan menaruh dua tangan ke belakang untuk menjadi sandaran kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak bermain bersama mereka, Natsume?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang keemasan duduk di sampingnya.

Pemuda bernama Natsume menoleh ke pemuda bernama Ruka Nogi, "Aku tidak mau bermain permainan kekanakkan."

Ruka tidak memprotes. Ruka memandang di mana sahabat-sahabatnya tengah bermain bersama laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun, berkejar-kejaran sambil memotret gaya mereka. Ruka menoleh ke Natsume. _Apa dia masih mengingatnya?_

"Kenapa kau melihat begitu, Ruka?" tanya Natsume tanpa menoleh.

"Eh? Aku..." kata Ruka panik, lalu merunduk.

Natsume menyeringai. Ditatapnya langit nan indah, membuatnya sedih. Natsume mengingat sosok gadis berambut cokelat seperti matahari yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. _Kenapa dia tidak muncul di sini? Apa dia lupa akan janji itu?_

"Natsume?" Ruka mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah Natsume.

Natsume berkedip sekali dan menoleh menatap Ruka, "Ada apa, Ruka?"

"Kau masih mengingat gadis itu? Yang pernah kita bertemu lima tahun lalu?" tanya Ruka.

"..." Natsume terdiam. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia bertemu gadis cantik saat usia mereka sepuluh tahun. Sejak itu, Natsume selalu mengingat gadis berambut cokelat panjang dikuncir dua.

"Bagaimana kabarnya, ya?" Ruka menengadah memandang langit luas berwarna biru seperti warna matanya yang berwarna biru.

"Aku tidak mau mempedulikannya," Natsume berbalik. Memapah kepalanya memakai lengannya.

_Aku tahu itu, Natsume. Kau masih saja belum melupakan dia, 'kan? Wajahnya yang manis nan cantik membuatmu tidak bisa memandang gadis lain selain dia. Sudah lima tahun banyak gadis-gadis menghampiri dan mendekatimu, tapi kau selalu mengacuhkannya,_ kata Ruka berbicara dalam hati sambil menatap Natsume sejenak, lalu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Ruka bersandar di rumput hijau.

"Hei, kalian!" teriak salah seorang sahabat melambaikan tangannya ke atas, memanggil Natsume dan Ruka. Orang yang memanggil mereka adalah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kotor berantakan. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri tentu saja membuatnya tampak mengerikan, tapi sangat baik.

"Jangan kau berteriak seperti itu!" Gadis tersebut memukul kepala pemuda tersebut bernama Koko. Gadis berambut hijau yang ujungnya bergelung-gelung. "Nanti Natsume dan Ruka pergi, dan tidak mau bermain dengan kita lagi!"

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, Shouda?" Koko mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul gadis bernama Sumire. "Bukannya kita pacaran?"

"Pacaran?" Sumire berbalik sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berbinar dan berkelip-kelip, "Aku hanya mau berpacaran dengan Natsume dan Ruka saja."

"Biarpun kau begitu, tetap saja Natsume dan Ruka pasti akan menolakmu. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya, ya?" ucap pemuda berambut sama dengan Koko, tapi kedua matanya tertutup seperti mata rubah, namanya Kitsu.

"Beraninya kau!" Sumire berubah menjadi setan bertopeng membuat Koko dan Kitsu berlarian dikejar Sumire bertampang setan.

"Kyaaa! Lari!"

Natsume dan Ruka sudah berada di dekat para sahabat-sahabatnya. Ada yang tersenyum dan ada yang sedang terus melamunka gadis tersebut. Mereka bisa melihat kalau Natsume ada masalah tentang seorang gadis yang dilihat oleh mereka lima tahun yang lalu.

"Kami memanggil kalian karena Hotaru sudah datang dari tempat penelitiannya di Hong Kong," kata gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru, tersenyum.

"Ini sebuah hadiah terindah untuk Ruka, bukan?" ucap gadis berambut merah muda keriting bergelombang, tersenyum bahagia.

"Nonoko! Anna!" Wajah Ruka tiba-tiba berwarna merah merona. Tentu saja dia memerah karena gadis bernama Hotaru Imai akan pulang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hotaru akan datang bersama sahabatnya. Katanya, sahabatnya itu akan tinggal di sini, di Jepang." Nonoko yang memiliki rambut panjang biru, mengetuk dagunya sambil mengingat sesuatu.

"Sahabat? Apa seorang perempuan?" tanya Ruka takut kalau pacar kesayangannya bersahabat dengan laki-laki lain selain dia.

"Tentu saja seorang perempuan, seorang gadis. Dan Hotaru akan bertemu dengan kita di rumahnya sekarang juga." Anna mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengarahkan layar ponsel tersebut ke hadapan Natsume dan Ruka. "Katanya, kita harus segera ke sana karena Hotaru memberikan kita sebuah hadiah berupa oleh-oleh dari Hong Kong."

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" Ruka berlari. Langkahnya terhenti, dan menoleh menatap Natsume, "Natsume! Aku ingin kau ikut denganku bertemu Hotaru!"

"Aku tidak mau," Natsume berjalan mendekati laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun berambut abu-abu. "Youichi, kita pulang ke rumah. Aoi sudah menunggu kita di sana."

"Kau tidak mau ikut bersama kami bertemu Imai, Natsume?" tanya Sumire muncul tiba-tiba setelah menghajar Koko dan Kitsu.

"Hn." Natsume dan Youichi melewati mereka, para sahabat-sahabatnya, berjalan pulang ke rumahnya di atas bukit sana. Sebuah villa keluarga Hyuuga dan sebuah keluarga sepupu yaitu Hijiri.

Ruka dan para sahabat-sahabatnya melihat Natsume dan Youichi menghilang di atas bukit meninggalkan mereka semua tanpa kejelasan apa-apa. Ruka bisa mengetahui perasaan Natsume membuatnya mengerti kalau saat ini dia sedang memikirkan gadis itu.

_Aku yakin sekali kalau gadis seperti malaikat itu akan menampakkan sayapnya di depanmu, Natsume. Dan saat itu pula, kau tidak terpuruk lagi. _Ruka menatap ke sahabat-sahabatnya, "Ayo! Kita ke tempat Hotaru. Mungkin dia menunggu kita di sana."

Mereka semua mengangguk.

Mereka berlari menuju rumah keluarga Imai yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain. Rumah yang unik karena ada sebuah klinik milik kakak Hotaru. Tempat yang cocok untuk bertemu dan rindu terhadap sang sahabat yang datang dari jauh.

**.o.O.o.**

Natsume pulang ke rumah bersama Youichi, lalu keluar lagi karena ingin mencari angin dan melepaskan kejenuhan yang terus memikirkan gadis tersebut. _Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku harus mengingat dia terus? Aku ingin bertemu dengan dia walau hanya sekali._

Natsume berjalan dan tiba-tiba berhenti karena melihat sebuah kepakkan sayap khayalan di hadapannya. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat seperti matahari, tengah membantu seorang nenek yang kesusahan. Senyumannya membuat Natsume terpana.

Setelah selesai membantu sang nenek, gadis berambut cokelat matahari berjalan meninggalkan Natsume yang tengah melihatnya. Natsume dengan segera mengamit pergelangan tangan gadis itu secepat mungkin. Gadis itu berhenti melangkah, dan menatap Natsume. Matanya berwarna cokelat keemasan membuat Natsume yang berwarna merah termangu.

"Maaf, Anda siapa? Bisakah Anda melepaskan pergelangan tangan ini?" Gadis itu akhirnya berbicara, namun pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari Natsume yang membuatnya terhipnotis.

"Namamu siapa, gadis kecil?" tanya Natsume tidak mau melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

"Aku? Namaku Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

"Namaku Natsume Hyuuga. Panggil saja aku Natsume saja," kata Natsume tersenyum.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Natsume. Semoga kita bisa berteman," Mikan tersenyum.

Senyuman Mikan membuatnya tersenyum juga. Natsume merasakan sebuah sayap di atas pundaknya membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Aku melihat dia, kutemukan dia, dan aku bisa melihat khayalan sayap di punggungnya yang mungil. Betul-betul seperti seorang malaikat._

"Kau mempunyai kepakkan sayap di atas punggungmu."

**The End**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Wuaaa! Akhirnya bisa juga membuat Gakuen Alice walau hanya singkat. Maaf, jika ada kesalahan semata di atas. Saya tidak enak kepada kalian, biarpun cerita ini hanya singkat namun jelas. Sudah saatnya melanjutkan aktivitas. Terima kasih

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 12/08/2012

**Published Date: **12/08/2012


End file.
